In a plastic bag making apparatus, plastic films are fed intermittently and longitudinally thereof. The plastic films are heat sealed with each other by heat seal means whenever being fed intermittently to successively make plastic bags of the plastic films. It is often that the plastic films are punched out by a punch so that the plastic bags can be cut at corners, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2,805,515.
In this case, the plastic films generate wastes naturally when being punched out to make the plastic bags cut at corners. It is therefore problematic in that the wastes may adhere to the plastic bags. In particular, this problem is serious when the plastic bags are filled with food goods after making the plastic bags of the plastic films by reason that the wastes may be mixed into the food goods.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a plastic bag making apparatus in which plastic films are fed intermittently and longitudinally thereof, the plastic films being heat sealed with each other by heat seal means whenever being fed intermittently to successively make plastic bags of the plastic films, which can prevent wastes from adhering to the plastic bags when the plastic bags are cut at corners.